Janus von Grinstein
"What matters is what must be done. For that cause, fellow Kensei, we must be willing to throw away our lives." Janus von Grinstein, the leader of DEF and one of two level 64's walking the Earth. He is immensely powerful and his age is deceiving. Very few of his enemies still walk this earth, and all who have fought him respect him. There is no doubt that he believes fervently in his own cause. However, it has been revealed that one of his goals is to kill the enigma known as December Endspire. It seems to be a personal grudge of some kind, and he does not hesitate to kill in order to defend his actions. Appearance Since he has to make many diplomatic trips, he remains dressed in formal clothing and ties his long hair back. His face is marked by traces of a long life, but remains not in despair. His eyes are a soft blue, rarely ever furrowed in hatred. After the two years since Veritas' attack, he has become more aged and weary. His clothes are sometimes a bit of a mess, but he tries to straighten up when spoken to. Personality Not that many Kensei interact with him directly. The few that have say little of him - the leader of DEF does not speak to the kensei often. He is said to be extremely kind, however - if he is asked for a favor, he will do anything in his power to complete it. He enjoys socializing and speaking with other people, but does not go out of his way to have a lengthy chat. If greeted, he will respond with a smile. However, he has revealed himself to have incredible drive, determination, and ruthlessness. It is implied that he believes in "the end justifies the means", and has gone to great lengths to further his plan. If you are his ally, he thinks of you highly. If you are not, you are an annoyance to be eliminated. History It can be guessed that he is one of the first 100 Kensei that December Endspire created, since he formed DEF immediately after helping the Kensei drive the Gekijou out of London. Since he formed DEF, he has watched the organization grow and become the sole force stopping the Gekijou from overwhelming humanity. It has been revealed that in his younger years, he was known as Jon Heinrich, the leader of Hakkei. His research led him to create the Heinrich Accelerator, and somehow brought him into contact with December Endspire. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Supremacy His ability is quite odd for a Kensei. He uses his body as the release point for his emotions. Supremacy, quite simply, allows him to straight-up copy the opponent's emotional power. After half a second of analyzing you, Janus will gain all the benefits that emotional control affords you - enhanced body and your ability. This is the key reason that he is the only man alive to have solo'd multiple Gekijou at the same time by copying the strongest one. After copying his opponent, he adds their statistics to his own - if you could smash a building, he can also smash a building PLUS what he can smash normally. If you could create massive blades of air, he can create as many as you can in addition to his physical statistics gain, easily overpowering you. Even if you enhance yourself, he can simply copy your power up and proceed to beat you down again. On top of this, he can reinforce his body with emotional armor, much like other high level Kensei. These abilities are what cause him to be called, "invincible" by his fellow Kensei. Weapon Bare-handed Mastery: He is able to use multiple martial arts, but enjoys overwhelming his opponents with brute force and incredible speed. And his pocket watch. His typical fighting style is raw but refined movements. He is incredibly brutal and powerful, but wastes no movements. He moves in quick bursts, dealing crushing blows and obliterate defenses and expose weaknesses. Relationships *DEF: DEF is his life. He has thrown everything into the organization, and would fight to his death for it. *Valon: Valon used to be directly under Janus' command, but defected for unknown reasons. Janus and him bear no hesitation in striking with lethal blows. *December Endspire: Janus absolutely hates the man. It appears that one of Janus' goals is to kill him. No one knows why, but they share a common history - December mentions the name Lucy. Trivia *His favorite color is red. *He is never found without the pink ribbon somewhere on his body. When asked about it, he said sadly, "A gift from many years ago." Category:Character Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Kensei Category:DEF